Im Not Letting Go
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: Spoilers for 2X05. After leaving the Library, a voice reminds Flynn what he's doing, and what he doesn't want to lose. Alternate ending for "And the Hollow Men" Evlynn. One-shot.


**A/N: So just like I did after 2X02, I had to write a different ending for Evlynn, because I'm so sick of them fighting. If only they would sit and talk for just five minutes, everything could be solved! So, here is my solution. Enjoy!**

Flynn was on his way out the door. He didn't know where things with Eve stood, but he knew what Ray told him: he needed to stop Prospero. That was the life of the Librarian: the job was more important than what he wanted. Even if that wasn't the case, it didn't seem like Eve wanted the same thing he wanted anyway.

What was with them lately? Everything had fit so perfectly since they met, and now…well now it was all falling apart. He wanted to make things right, he really did, but what was the point when she clearly didn't? He didn't understand why she was so angry. They had separate missions. This was the way it had to be.

He had just arrived on the streets when something stopped him. The thought came to him suddenly, almost as if it wasn't his own.

 _Go back to her_

He didn't know where it came from. Why would he go back? Clearly she didn't want him there. She didn't even want to kiss him goodbye. He didn't even know if she wanted to be in this relationship anymore.

 _Go back to her. Talk about it._

There it was again. He looked back at the library, considering his options, and wondering _why_ he was considering his options.

 _You need her. Make it right. There's a reason she was chosen as your Guardian_

Just then he thought back to Ray, how he said he'd always been there, that he always would be. Was this the Library talking to him? It was like a calming force, letting him know what to do. He thought it over for a moment.

There was only one guardian for every Librarian. Ten years, the Library hadn't found need for a guardian, ten years it determined Flynn could be alone. Then, all of a sudden, he met _her_ , and she was sent straight to his door, selected to be the one person to stand by his side.

Flynn froze for a moment and with a renewed urgency, ran onto the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Eve walked around the annex, slowly picking up papers and sorting everything into piles, so they could later put everything back in its place. She was alone, as requested. The other Librarians had gone off to other rooms.

He was so stubborn, so impulsive. Was he even trying to put anything into this relationship? Five seconds after she told him to leave, and he hadn't even hesitated. He didn't try to talk her out of her anger, he didn't stay to see if she changed her mind: he just left.

She didn't mean what she said. She'd always had that problem: she spoke before she even thought about the words coming out of her mouth.

The truth was she wanted to sit down and talk about what happened. She'd rushed him out because she wanted him gone before the tears building up in her eyes fell down her face. As soon as she turned away though, she realized that she really did want that kiss goodbye. It had been too long since she felt his lips on hers. Plus, for a moment today, she thought she was going to lose him.

She felt them now, those tears that had so desperately wanted to fall before, forming and finding their way onto her cheeks. The best thing that had ever happened to her, and she'd made him think she wanted it to be over.

Just then, the back door whirred. She turned around to find her Librarian, standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a pastry box.

"I would've been back right away" he said "But I thought you deserved some apology gifts"

He held out the bouquet, filled with white tulips and delicate pink orchids.

"The white tulips represent forgiveness" Flynn muttered "And the uh…the orchids represent healing" Eve raised her eyebrow at him

"I may have had to ask the lady at the florist about that" he chuckled. He thrust out the pastry box next. "And I brought you your favorite cookies from that bakery down the block you love so much" Eve looked at him quizzically.

"Caramel nut clusters?" she asked.

"Well I got a few of those just in case, but I remember you told me that in the fall the apple cider cookies were your favorite, because when you were growing up, this is where your main home was, and if you ever got to come home for Thanksgiving, your dad would go out and bring home a bunch of boxes of them"

Eve's eyes widened now, staring at her Librarian. He really remembered all that? She remembered when she told him: it was just a random topic that came up over dinner once, and he remembered.

She snatched the box away from him and opened it. There inside, filling the cardboard box, were her special cookies. She grabbed one and took a bite. Memories of home filled her instantly. The next moment, her eyes moved up to Flynn: home; the feeling did not change.

"Why did you come back Flynn?" she whispered.

"Something reminded me I didn't want to lose you" he muttered. "And I was sure that if I kept going in the direction I was…that's where it was headed"

Eve put the box of cookies on the table behind her, and did the same with the flowers, taking them from Flynn's hand. She walked over slowly and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"I don't want to lose you either" she said, looking right into his eyes, so full of fear. "But Ifeel like I am"

"Eve…"

"Why do you always have to leave?" she cried, those tears that she so resented forming again. "You always just leave me alone and I never know where you are, or why you won't stay with me" She backed away now, but was unable to escape Flynn, who followed to place his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a mess Eve" he explained. "I don't know how to be with people" She was about to interject when he cut her off. "And I know that's not a good enough excuse for leaving you. I just…when you get angry with me, I just assume that that's it: that there's no point in trying to talk it out, because you're just angry, and you want me gone"

"I never want you gone Flynn. You have to know that"

"I guess I'm just not used to someone wanting me around" he admitted, his voice quiet and reserved.

"Well maybe I'm not used to it either" Eve realized. "I don't always mean what I say. I act so quickly, and by the time I change my mind…it's too late"

"And I accept everything too quickly to give you a chance to"

"Well then I guess we both have things to work on" Eve muttered, finally facing the reality of their situation.

"I guess so" Flynn agreed, whispering.

Eve allowed herself to move in close to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. She breathed in the smell of his jacket, that scent which she had grown to associate with comfort, with safety; if she could smell his jacket, it meant she was in his arms.

"I missed you" she sighed.

"You just saw me two hours ago" Flynn questioned.

"No" she explained. "I mean I missed _this._ I missed us"

"Oh" he realized. He wrapped his arms a little bit more tightly around her. "I'm sorry Eve. Really I…I was a jerk"

"Well thank you Librarian" she replied "But I'm sorry too. You weren't the only one who did some things wrong"

Flynn looked in her eyes for a moment, and, despite what she had said before, leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes closed as his lips met hers, that familiar softness that she hadn't felt in weeks. She'd gotten so use to these lips: the lips that met the top of her head watching TV, the lips that met hers with every goodnight, the lips that greeted her every morning. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until they were with her again, like a breath of fresh air.

Meanwhile, the other Librarians were standing on the other side of the door. Cassandra's ear was pressed up against the wood.

"Silence…" Ezekiel noted. "That's gotta be a good thing right?"

"Shhh!" Cassandra scolded. "I'm trying to _hear_ if it's a good thing"

"Come on now" Jake chided, standing a few feet away, his arms crossed. "Don't you think this counts as a violation of privacy?"

"No! Well, technically yes, but I just want to know if they make up. You and I both know that it's about time"

Jake rolled his eyes, sighed and said nothing.

Eve and Flynn parted, and she gave a little laugh.

"That felt nice" she whispered.

"So do you think we're ready to talk about it?" Flynn asked, still nervous as to what was going on. Kissing her reminded him once again: he couldn't bear to lose this.

"I think so" Eve agreed. "And we can do it over the cookies that you remembered. I still can't believe you remembered"

"You said they were your favorite. How could I let myself forget?" Eve smiled. No one had ever gone to lengths like that for her. She'd been with men before, and most of them barely remembered her birthday, let alone her favorite cookie.

Flynn looked at her again, doubting everything once more. After a life full of loneliness, love took some getting used to.

"Eve" he asked. "You really think we can do this?"

"Well we'll just have to make sure of it Librarian" she replied, looking him right in the eyes. "Because I'm not letting go."


End file.
